


We've Got the Vision, Now Let's Have Some Fun

by Longanimals



Series: Chef's Selects [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Ibuki and Akane share an exhibitionist and omorashi streak. So, Ibuki holds in her piss for 32 hours and doesn't release it until she gets to a concert the next day, where she relieves herself all over the crowd in a display of ultimate depravity.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane
Series: Chef's Selects [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959109
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	We've Got the Vision, Now Let's Have Some Fun

Ibuki takes a deep breath and grabs her guitar. She puts it over her shoulders and looks down. She’s looking less at the guitar and more at the concrete floor in between her legs. _No drops…_ she thinks to herself. She takes another swig from a water bottle and winces. As soon as she swallows, an aching wave courses through her body starting with her bladder.

Something very few people know about the Ultimate Musician is that she’s an extremely kinky woman. She doesn’t try to hide this, but it just never really comes up in conversation. Anal, knifeplay, choking, domming, subbing, musk; she’s done it all and has enjoyed most of it. However, two fetishes stick out as particular favorites of hers: exhibitionism and omorashi. Akane got her into both, through a combination of forcing her to drink gallons of water and then holding it for hours on end and making Ibuki eat her out at completely random times, like when they’re just at the store or the beach. Eventually, she found that she has a great fondness for exposing herself in public and holding in her piss. She loves all kinds of watersports, but omorashi in specific has given her some of the most mind-numbing orgasms she can remember.

Today, she was going to get the best of both worlds. She hasn’t gone to the bathroom in a solid 32 hours and she’s been drinking _very_ frequently; taking swigs of water at regular five-minute intervals. By now, every step she takes feels like it’s going to make her bladder explode, along with giving her an earth-shattering orgasm. The skin on her pussy is so sensitive that just the fabric of her panties jostling slightly against it is threatening to push her over the edge.

Her relief will come in due time. For now, she walks out onto the stage, taking slow, ginger steps up the stairs. She walks into the spotlight in front of the microphone and clears her throat.

“GOOOOOD MORNING JABBERWOCK ISLAND!” she shouts out to the modest crowd of sixteen. 

“It’s 2 PM…” Fuyuhiko mumbles under his breath.

“I HOPE YOU’RE ALL READY FOR THE BEST CONCERT OF YOUR LIVES!”

“WOOOO! YEAH!” Akane cheers alone.

The Ultimate Musician taps her foot. “ONE...TWO...ONETWOTHREE!” She starts magically working her fingers along the strings of her guitar, sliding them along and pressing down on the frets like it was second nature.

“I sent you a threatening letter and added ‘I LOVE YOU’ in invisible ink.”

“I never understood why this trash is considered ‘ultimate’...” Kazuichi states cynically.

“Really? I think it’s catchy! Much better than the hurdy-gurdies and bagpipes used in all the music back home,” Sonia replies, grinning widely.

“Too loud...Too much exposure to loud music can damage your eardrums…” Mikan whines meekly.

Ibuki looks down at the crowd. Akane, Sonia and Chiaki are all clapping in time with the song, with Akane and Sonia wearing wide, toothy grins and Chiaki wearing her signature slight smile with tired eyes. Nekomaru and Nagito are smiling, obviously having a good time. Teruteru is trying to sneak to the edge of the stage and get a peek up her skirt, but stops whenever Usami waves her magic rod at him threateningly. Everyone else is just kind of standing there awkwardly with either neutral expressions or frowns, with Mikan plugging up her ears as best she can. But Ibuki just ignores them. They’ll start paying attention to the show real soon.

The Ultimate Musician has been tapping her foot in time with her song since the beginning, and it sends an uncomfortable wave straight to her bladder every time the bottom of her shoe collides with the floor, but she’s about to kick it up a notch. 

“I thrust a spike into its chest, a hammer in my hand and...BANG! BANG! BANG!”

She visibly shudders as she violently stomps on the stage, sending forceful vibrations through the floor and her legs. 

“Serves you right! BANG! BANG! BANG!”

This time, she feels a few drops of piss escape. At this rate, she might not even make it to the end of this song…

“BANG! BANG! BANG!”

That does it. Her bladder tells her that she’s going to relieve herself right now, whether she likes it or not. Ibuki freezes, the spotlight and sixteen pairs of eyes on her, wondering why she stopped the show.

“It’s coming! Ohh, sweet beef, it’s coming!” she says breathily.

In one fluid motion, she takes her guitar off, lays down, sets the instrument on the floor, pulls down her skirt and panties and spreads her legs. Everyone can see her pussy, her dyed-pink pubic hair and ladder of multicolored rings decorating her right labia. Teruteru, Kazuichi and Akane make a beeline to the edge of the stage, putting themselves almost face-to-face with Ibuki’s cunt.

“Akane, this is for you!”

Ibuki slides two black-painted fingers into her pussy, taking care to not obstruct her urethra with her arm. Immediately, she starts thrusting in and out as quickly as she can. She screams at the top of her lungs and her body thrashes, borderline convulses with how violent it is.

And then, it hits. Ibuki ceases all movement and lets her mind get carried away in the moment. A jet of piping hot, clear piss erupts from her pussy like a geyser. She silently shudders as it gushes out of her in an arc, landing on anything in a six-foot radius. Akane shoves Teruteru and Kazuichi aside and opens her mouth, trying to catch as much of Ibuki’s delicious nectar as possible.

“Uwah?! You can’t do that! That...That’s against the regulations! You...you…” Usami tries to protest, but something in her programming obviously has her all hot and bothered from watching one of her students pee herself.

“What the fuck does she think she’s doing?” Fuyuhiko says with a look of disgust on his face.

“I don’t know, it looks kind of fun…” Chiaki mumbles with wide eyes.

“A-Akane! Drinking others’ urine is unsanitary and carries very little nutritional value!” Mikan yells in her “concerned nurse” voice.

“Eh, let her be. If this is what she likes, nothing we can do to stop her. Besides,” Mahiru grins and shoots a look over to Sonia, who has her fingers slipped underneath her dress and is biting her lip. “I think this little experience might bring out the kinky side in some of us.

Gundham, Hajime and Peko stay silent and shift uncomfortably where they stand, the men popping noticeable boners and Peko’s face growing flushed. 

“Well, I think it’s disgusting! Stop pissing all over the floor like a dog, you stupid woman! God, and I thought I was the one pretending to be a child here!” Hiyoko shouts, voicing her opinion when nobody asked her to.

But despite all of this, Ibuki just doesn’t really seem to care. Her eyes are rolled back and she’s drooling, almost foaming at the mouth. She’s in such a heightened state of nirvana that no amount of protests, masturbation or piss-drinking from her friends can break her out of her stupor. Her mind is in an orgasmic haze, only achievable through exposing herself in public and releasing the pressure from holding in her piss for an obscene amount of time. With every fluid ounce that exits her body, the pleasure multiplies exponentially. _This is pure, utter bliss…_ is the only rational thought her mind can come up with.

After about a minute and a half of pissing all over the crowd, her stream starts to taper off. Akane, with a mouthful of her girlfriend’s urine, lets out a confused moan and walks forward, keeping up the slow pace needed to keep the end of the arc in her mouth. She continues to swallow at regular intervals when her mouth feels too full, but that doesn’t deter her. Gradually, the stream gets to be less and less until it’s just a few drops onto the stage, signifying that Ibuki’s bladder is finally empty.

The Ultimate Musician lays there, her arms and legs spread, panting heavily. She’s so drunk with pleasure that she doesn’t even notice when Akane starts licking the leftover droplets of piss from her pussy and inner thighs. Byakuya, Hiyoko, Mikan, Fuyuhiko and Nagito all leave, thinking they’ve seen enough, but everyone else stays put, watching wide-eyed at the scene unfolding in front of them. Sonia, Teruteru and Hajime are flat out masturbating in their pants while everyone else just silently enjoys the show with reddened faces and moistened undergarments. If Ibuki was conscious right now, she’d be living two dreams at once.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
